


Earn It

by MarCor3



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarCor3/pseuds/MarCor3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Credits: Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamero, Jan Nash, and TNT Drama) ... Just a little scribbler of our favorite ladies, Thanks. Rizzoli & Isles, T, English, Romance & Fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earn It

You earn it Baby...

  
I watch her sashay her way to me and I was hooked. Hey, the name is Jane Rizzoli, and I'm in love with this strawberry-blond woman...DAMN!

  
It started out as just a meeting in this ordinary establishment. We met through friend of a friend sort of thing, you know.

I couldn't believe my very own eyes after seeing her beautiful face. She was my 'fantasy', my dream come true if you can call it that.

All I know is that I had to have her. She was the one I dreamt about someday having and now here she stands, just inches from me.

I had to be clever in winning her over because hey let's face it, she wasn't some air-head of a woman, that's for sure.

She is wearing a pencil-fitted black skirt, marigold blouse and I'm guessing about a pair of three inch heels.

So I ease on over to her, with a drink and offer to buy her one as well. She accepted and that was my cue to 'reel' her in...YES!

"Hi, are you alone"? I say to broke the ice.

  
She says, "No, now that you're here".

We had a good conversation which followed into the wee-hours of the morning. I offered her a ride home or she could come to my place, in which she kindly accepted, so we left the party and headed to my place.

I had no idea that she was going to rock my world, in the most sexiest way EVER! Her name is Maura Isles. Interesting name, yet beautiful just like her.

I asked did she wanted another drink, all I had to offer was beer, water, and juice. She said yes, so a water it is.

We moved onto the couch and then we started kissing. Her lips were just perfect and soft, in every way, and she smells so good. She's very seductive, alluring I might add, and I love it!

  
My thoughts were all over the place as my mind is thinking of how I would describe her sexually in every way.

  
'You make it look like its magic'  
'Cause I see nobody but you'  
'We're living our lives, you're the perfect kind of night'  
'I will care for care you'  
'Cause you're perfect'  
'You know you're worth it'  
'And you deserve it'  
'The way you work it'  
'Girl, you earned it...'  
'You know our love would be tragic'  
'But you don't pay it no mind'  
'We're living our lives'  
'You're the kind perfect night'

  
Those words that I say to her, even out loud I tell her that I seriously mean it all!

I tell her that I love her and we belong together, rather she knows it or not. In fact, our chemistry was so explosive, neither of us could deny our absolute love for each other.

I watched how she wiggled her way out of my embrace and purred her way into a seductive dance.

Yes, she danced for me, very sexy indeed, before she remove her clothes and sat on my lap. We stared each other in the eyes, communicating our desires with caresses and kisses.

I picked her up with her legs wrap around me, as we headed for the bedroom. I laid her down gently and we started kisses and caressing even more!

We made love for the rest of the night, exhausting ourselves in early morning hours. She told me that I was incredible, and I told her to marry me.

With that, I told her we will deal with the consequences later, just be with me forever. Forget the naysayers, it's just you and me baby.

Before I could finish what I had to say...POOF!

  
Damn, it was a dream?!

Ugh, freaking alarm clock!

To say at the least, I'll just have to keep THAT fantasy of Doctor Maura Isles a fantasy, for the moment until I can stop being so afraid that she may reject me.

Maybe someday, she will figured out that I do love her but is afraid to tell her.

Sorry Maur, but for right now I remain a coward in telling you, my love for you.

So it's back to the grind and keeping my fantasy in check. Off to work I go into agonizing bliss!

Someday soon, Maura...

-THE END-


	2. Earn It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Characters of 'Rizzoli & Isles' belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, Jan Nash, and TNTDrama] *Thanks* -Maura's POV-.....

Wow, another potential date that I thought might be the one but as it turns out, nope not this time around again.

How many has it been?! Man or a Woman, I just want to finally met that special someone who can make me happy, as

well as I make him/her...

I'm not asking for much, just a person with a sense of humor that can make me laugh, that I can share my deepest

secrets with, to have fun, to save me and potentially be my soulmate. I'm sitting here in my office, with just my thoughts

thinking am I doomed to be alone...forever?! There's only one person here at BPD that I've been fantasizing about since

we met over five years ago. A, one Detective Jane Rizzoli with her Italian features alone, I'm just completely spellbound

when she comes near me or just when she speaks. Her deep raspy voice just vibrates through my core and she is just

beautiful to me. I smile whenever I think back on that first day at work, it wasn't quite as expected given she was on an

undercover assignment at the time. But after we had cleared up that misunderstanding of her posing as a prostitute, we

became friends since then in fact, best friends for life! She seems to always see through me and obviously I'm the only

one amongst her family and friends, to get through to her...for the most part. I have often told her that she needs

someone supportive, loving, to comfort her and of course she uses sarcasm to deflect my subtle hints. Is it so wrong to

want her, need her in my life as in permanently forever?! I know that she loves me as a friend but the way me and her

sometimes playfully flirt with each other I'm beginning to wonder otherwise. We most always have Friday movie night, as

long as our caseload isn't heavy, we definitely spend late Saturdays and family-Sunday dinners together with her family

and our friends/colleagues...

Most of the times Jane will stay overnight with me, if I ask or I feel it's too late in the night for her to go home. This is the

time that I feel so vulnerable around her. When we're in the kitchen, after everyone has left except for Angela, who's

tidying up and packing leftovers, I feel a certain body heat radiating off of Jane as she passes by me reaching for some

containers. Oh just that alone makes me want to kiss her, deeply. Gosh I don't want to scare her or ruined our good

friendship but...but it seems as though her eyes are just boring into me from the back of my head. There is a moment

where we may catch the other staring a bit too long and of course Angela is there to break the intense. Once she leaves

though, it gets a bit awkward until Jane, predictable breaks the ice. We both retire and say goodnight, as I go to my

bedroom suite and Jane to the guestroom. Once I've finished my nightly routine, I get settled in bed where my private

thoughts of Jane come into play. My heart tells me that she is the one that I have been looking for all this time. She's

always attentive to my needs, she cares for me, and she's certainly protective of me. We have a chemistry that no one

can't seems to break and I know that I'm good for her as well as she is for me. Oh Jane Rizzoli, how much I love you so.

'Baby, I can't wait'

'My love, tell me what's it all about'

'You got something, that I can't live without'

'Happiness, so wonderful'

'Hey baby...tell me what is on your mind'

'Cause I can't wait, true love is what I'm waiting for'

'I can't wait, until you call me on the telephone'

'I can't wait, until we're all alone'

"Mmm, oh Jane...I was wondering when you finally decided to join me" I whispered softly while she laid up against me.

"Shh, no talking" her raspy deep voice sounding on my earlobe as she tenderly sucked on it, moving towards my jawline.

Our kiss deepened while we caress each other's body. Mmm, she's such a good kisser I couldn't help myself as I moaned

into her mouth. Oh she so strong not masculine though but still feminine, gentle dominance, oh so sexy and I love it!

I rub my fingers through her raven long hair as she proceeds to kiss my breasts, sucking on them with a pop. She moves

her way down below, teasing me as she encircles her tongue over my pussy lips. I'm so incredibly wet, Jane sucks on my

clitoris. My hips are rolling uncontrollably into her face and mouth as she 'drinks' me deep inside...

Oh Jane, what you do to me, my love...

'You know I love ya, even when you don't try'

'I know, that I love you a million times'

'Hey darling, when you look into my eyes'

'Please tell me, you'll never have to say goodbye'

'Cause I can't wait, this is what I've been waiting for'

'True love is so hard to find, I found yours...you found mines'

'Tell me what is on your mind'

I awaken early in the morning, still aroused and wet as I get a called from Dispatch. Ugh, yes a cold shower please so I can

come down from this erotic dream that I had of Jane. To my surprise and relief, it's not Jane's case this time around which

gives me much needed time to get myself composed and ready for work. I texted Jane since she is still sleeping, that I got

a call from Dispatch to a crime scene. She texted back saying okay and she'll see me later on at work. Yep, this is the

routine for us but I'm hoping for a little more, perhaps someday soon...

\- The End - ?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Drucilly, for that inspiration....


	3. EARN IT

A/N: Okay gang, after watching the end of Season 6, I've developed another muse for this story...

Division One Cafe

Jane and Nina walks into the Division One Cafe, while Angela and Maura are talking at one of the tables she's sitting at, having a light breakfast.

Jane acts casual as she sees Maura and her Mother over in the corner, seems to be chatting about something or someone...

Jane and Nina greets the two women and goes and ordered some coffee for her and Nina. Jane takes a glance at the three ladies, who now are giggling like school girls. Jane's curiosity is piqued, and wonders what was that all about?

"So...Maura, I didn't get a chance to ask you, how was your date the other evening"? Angela asked.

"Oh, it was pleasant. Adam was a gentleman, it's just that..." as Maura is thinking.

"What Maura"? Angela whispered while Nina looked on.

"It's just that I am looking for someone that I can spend the rest of my life with. Someone whom I can share my deepest secrets to, someone who loves me and is willing to take care of me. To make me laugh and we both just would 'click', or better yet my yin to their yang". Maura says to both Angela and Nina.

Angela is amused as well as Nina, and together both of them are smiling at Maura.

Maura is looking on wondering did she say something wrong, when Angela suggested "I'll tell you something, if that's the kind of person that you're looking for, look no further"...

All three ladies turn a bit and watches Jane, then turns back with the giggles. Maura is blushing and doing her best to be discreet about it, to no avail.

Jane walks back over to them with her and Nina's coffee, and tells her Ma and Maura that she and Nina are heading back upstairs.

Nina mouths quietly to Maura "Just do it, girl" as Jane let's Angela know that she'll come by later after work.

She watches her Ma and Maura as she begins to leave, especially at Maura and wonders has she done something stupid?

"Did I just do something stupid, just now"? Jane asks Nina.

"Nope, why you asked"? Nina responds back.

"Uh, nothing, that's all", Jane replies.

Unbeknownst to Jane, that Maura has her eyes on her and she just subtly told Nina and Angela about her wanting Jane.

Homicide Division(the Bullpen)

Korsak, Jane, and Frankie are discussing some cold cases, since it has been a slow couple of days, there are so many unsolved cases that's just bugs Jane.

Korsak reassures her that some cases just won't ever be solved, because lack of evidence, poor investigations, and no witnesses.

Jane sighs and rubs her temples, not enjoying the headache that's starting up. Maura walks in, speaks to Korsak and Frankie and heads into BRIC where Nina is doing analysis.

Jane is puzzled once again, "Have I did something wrong to her"?

Korsak and Frankie are grinning and shaking their heads at this action towards the two ladies. Jane gets up and leaves, to the ladies room.

Meanwhile, "Hey Nina" as Maura enters.

"Hi again, Doctor Isles...Maura, what can I do for you"?!, Nina says.

"About what went on downstairs, do you think Jane is suspicious of my feelings for her"?, Maura asks.

"Well, she has felt that she may have done something stupid or wrong to you, AND you are giving her mixed signals", Nina replies."When I told you earlier to go for it, trust and believe that she wants you too".

"Ah, I'm just so afraid that she'll reject me, which that would be humiliating", says Maura.

"Doc, I may not have been here as long as the rest of you've, but I do see 'chemistry' between you and Jane. You both are good for each other, and Lord knows Jane needs someone like you. Take a chance, Maura...okay'?!, Nina adds.

Maura leaves to go back to her office as Jane exits out of the bathroom.

Jane sees Maura by the elevator, and walks four brief strides towards her.

"Maur wait", Jane says a bit worried.

Maura turns her head towards Jane's direction, feeling flustered and nervous, "Have I done something wrong or stupid towards you that I'm not aware of"?

"Jane...no you haven't", Maura says with a smile. "I just wanted to tell Nina about some 'off the record' stuff that we were doing a week ago".

Now Jane is really suspicious and can't quite put her finger on it yet, hmm.

"Listen Maura, is it alright if I come by after seeing Ma"? Jane asks.

They're both staring in each other's eyes, for a couple of seconds.

"Sure, sure...you can come by. I should be done by six today", Maura slightly stuttered.

Both can feel the heat radiating off each other's body as they just stood there. It was like some force, magnetizing their bodies close.

The elevator dinged which broke them out of their 'moment'. Jane's rubbing the back of her neck while Maura enters into the elevator.

"See you later, then" Maura smiles.

"Yeah, okay...see you then" Jane says, still staring at Maura until the door closes.

'Get it together, Rizzoli. Jane scolds herself, it's just Maura and your best friend'...as she strolls on back to the Bullpen.

To Be Continue...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Credits: Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamero, Jan Nash, and TNT Drama) ... Just a little scribbler of our favorite ladies, Thanks. Rizzoli & Isles, T, English, Romance & Fantasy

'I been doing my own thing, love is always had a way of having bad timing'  
'To my great surprise, every since I'd look into eyes, I had one question for you'  
'Tell me if you want me to, give you all my time...I want to make it good for you'  
'Cause you blow mind, I promise that I'll be true, you're the perfect find...so tell me if you want me to'  
'If you're going to sleep on this, you're wrong because I dream of our first kiss'  
'You're the first one to make me feel like this, and this is one opportunity that I can't risk...no, no'  
'You got to know the deal, you are wondering if the words that I'm saying are for real'  
'Because you've got more appeal, than any woman in this whole world, and baby I got to know how you feel'  
'Tell me if you want me to, give you all my time, I promise that I'll make it good for you'  
'You're the perfect find, so tell me if you want me to'  
'Sweetheart, now it's time I let you know...don't want to rush, we should take it slow'  
'Oh I can love you...can you held me close, give me a new beginning'

Unbeknownst to Jane and Maura, this same song just played over an hour and a half apart ago, between Maura on her way home and Jane coming by to visit her Ma and later her...

Maura enters her kitchen after having taken a shower, wearing comfy clothes and slippers.She checks her cabinets for some ingredients to make curried-chicken casserole while preparing a side salad.She knows that Jane will be over soon, so she starts making dinner just in case Jane hasn't eaten yet...  
While dinner is in the oven and the salad in the refrigerator, Maura sits on the couch with a glass of wine and her Medical Journal.Thoughts of what transpired earlier at work, and with that song stuck in her head, 'You're the first one to make me feel like this', Maura daydreams of her and her Jane in their own little bubble, just happy and satisfied.

Jane finally arrives at Maura's seven-thirty that evening. She's been thinking of Maura all day, at times getting distracted from those cold cases.But on the drive there, she reminisces of that song on the radio that she just can't seems to shake...'I dream of our first kiss'.  
Before she can knock on the door to the guesthouse, Angela appears with a magazine in her hands.'COSMO, that figures' Jane thought.

"Janie"! Angela says.

"Hey Ma"...Jane replies. "What's with the 'Cosmo' magazine"?

"Oh Jane, I wanted to read about this article on 'relationships plus thirteen things every woman thinks before she fakes an orgasm'" Angela tells her.

"Eww, forget I asked"...Jane sounding disgusted.  
Angela closes the door, chuckled after Jane walks in back towards the couch, Jane joins her.

"Ma, can I ask you something"? Jane pleads.

"Sure honey, what's on your mind"? says Angela.

'Maura', Jane thinks to herself. "At the cafe earlier today, why were you ladies staring at me in the line and giggling like some schoolgirls"? Jane asks.

"Ah"...Angela hesitates. "Well, it was something that Maura and Nina ran by me with"... Angela trails off.

'Great, now Ma's acting weird too, something's up with those three but WHAT'... Jane thinks to herself.  
'Okay fine, keep it to yourself'... "Ma, ah...have you cooked anything"? Jane says, heading towards the small kitchen.

"Not really, but I can make you something...what would you like"? Angela suggested.

'Sighing', Jane returns back towards Angela. 

"Nothing, it's late...I'm a bit tired, I'm going home". Jane turns to leave.

"Okay sweetie"... Angela sighs. "I'll see you at work, alright...I love you".

"Love you too, Ma...see you tomorrow". Jane replies and kisses her mother.

After Jane leaves the guesthouse, she looks towards Maura's kitchen. 'I wonder has Maura cooked anything before I go home'? Jane thoughts. She heads toward Maura's house and knocks on the back door.Maura hears someone knocking and immediately knows it's Jane. She opens the door and Jane is standing right there, with that Rizzoli smirk.   
Unaware of both of their hearts beating so fast right now as they stare at each other a second too long.

"Jane"... Maura breaks from the stare.

"Sorry, Maur I'm a bit late. I was over at Ma's for a minute or two"... Jane apologies.

"No, no...it's fine. I were expecting you since you said that you'll be stopping by after work" Maura replies. "Have you eaten yet, I cooked some curried-chicken casserole and made a side salad...if you're hungry"?

"No...yes, I mean NO, I haven't had a chance to eat yet and YES, I'm starving"! Jane expressed.

Maura leads Jane on in the kitchen and prepares her plate along with hers, with a glass of wine. 

"Wine, okay Jane"? Maura asks. "Or beer, if you like"...

"Yes, wine is fine...just like you. Mmm, it's smells good"! Jane smiles and Maura is delighted.

Jane didn't realizes just how hungry she was but after eating two servings and one glass and a half of wine, she was full and ready to relax. This is exactly what Maura were hoping for. Her Jane, full from a meal that she'd prepared and Jane relaxing on the sofa, watching a bit of television. Maura cleans up the kitchen and joins Jane on the sofa.

"What are you watching"? Maura asks Jane.

"Nothing in particular, except you, only just some silly comedy show that I'm not paying too much attention to". Jane trails off looking at Maura from the side.

"Oh"... Maura quietly says. 'God, just tell her how you feel. Can't, I can't just yet'... Maura watches Jane from the side as she contemplates.

"Thank you for dinner, it's was delicious". Jane compliments Maura's cooking. "I really wasn't looking forward to a beer with a side of green fuzz-ball mystery in my refrigerator". "I owe you one"...

"Beer with green fuzz-ball mystery"?...in Maura's confusion.

"No, no...a REAL dinner, with food that you can identify with". "After that spectacular pleasant meal you've made, next time dinner's on me" Jane explains to Maura. 

They share a laugh while Maura is thinking...'Yes, Jane Rizzoli...YOU ON ME'.

Maura and Jane sits on the sofa awhile longer in quiet bliss with their own secret thoughts running through their minds. Not knowing that both women are thinking of the same thing, 'I want her, do she wants me...can we have forever with each other'? Soon Jane doses off to sleep alongside with Maura, side by side with the blanket covered to their waist. The TV volume is on low as it plays through the background of Jane and Maura's slumber.

Both ladies are resting on the other, with Jane at the bottom and Maura at the top, having the best dream ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay everyone, who will be BOLD and make the first move...place your bets! *smiles*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Hmm, who shall it be? Let's read and find out....

"Maura, I want you! Do you want me and can we have forever, together"?!

"Oh Jane, I waited for too long to hear you say those types of words to me".

"Oh my love, yes(kisses)...always yes"!

Both of them slow kissing until they needed to come up for air again.

"Maura, I've always loved you and wanted you in my life...if you'll have me"?! Jane whispered into Maura ear.

"Jane, my love...I'm always yours, forever" Maura whispered back kissing alongside Jane's jaw line.

With each of them tugging, caressing, squeezing, and rubbing on their backs and hipbones, both of the ladies were in complete bliss.

This is the best sleep that the ladies have had in awhile, even if they are dreaming since their attraction started for each other.

Lazily, slowly and sweet as they started to stir on the couch, waking up to their eyes staring at one another through half-closed eyelids...

'Awkward' is the word right now as both Jane and Maura, slowly awaken in a compromising position on the couch.

"Jane", "Maura"...both women whispers as they rushed from each other on the couch and comes to a shocking reality!

"I can explain, I-I'd been dreaming about you- you and me for sometime now and I guess...this is embarrassing" Jane nervously trails off shaking her head slightly, as she and Maura sits apart from each other on the couch. "Not with you, no- ah not embarrassing with you, Maura" Jane speaks hastily.

Maura is about to say something until Jane holds her hand up...

"No, no let me finish...please". She reaches out to take both of Maura's hands, so soft and beautifully manicured hands, as she looks at those hands and looks back into Maura's beautiful watery hazel colored eyes...

"For quite some time now, I've been watching you treat people with your kindness, brilliants, generosity, grace and most of all your caring of others". "Maura, I hope that you don't freak out with me telling you this but it has been a long time coming for me to give and show you all the care and love that I have for you, in this very moment". "And you probably don't want to hear none of this right now of what I have said at this point, I can take it if you threw me out right now, because all I know is that...I. Love. You. Maura. Isles., forever if you'll have me?!" Jane wholeheartedly says as tears flow from Maura's eyes.

They sat quietly there on the couch until Maura regains her composure. She licks her lips while Jane grabs some kleenex on the table by the couch. For this is NOT a dream or fantasy anymore, it's reality!

"Hold me"? Maura asks Jane at the moment, she's feeling so emotional right now. After about five minutes or so passed, Maura pulls back from Jane a little and she looks her straight in those beautiful chocolate-brown eyes of hers. She takes a deep breathe while Jane looks at her a tad bit nervous.

"Maura"? Jane says.

Maura places her finger upon Jane's lips to emphasize for her not to talk right now while she begins to speak.

"Jane, I'm feeling so over-whelming happy at this instance to hear you say this to me that YOU LOVE ME". "That you've been liking me in terms loving me for quite sometime". "Jane, I truly have been waiting on you to say those words to me or give me some kind of reason that you truly do care about me" as Maura expressed.

Jane smiles, relieved that Maura is okay with her confession of her love and feelings for her.

"I too, Maura continues, "have been dreaming of you as well and I know that I'm deeply in love with you, Jane Rizzoli"! "You're always protective of not just only your family, colleagues, and the people you care about, but also especially to me as well". "You're very good at your job and I love you for it". You always looks good to me in your suits, especially those button-down shirts" Maura blushes as well as Jane.

They both share a light giggle and now they're staring right back into each other's eyes.

It's gets quiet for a moment. Slowly Jane and Maura are drawn to each other in a heated slow kiss.

Maura moans into Jane's mouth, as Jane opens her mouth to give Maura open access to her tongue.

Jane rubs on Maura's back going upwards and downwards and in a circular motion, while Maura starts to roll her hips and rubs up against Jane's center.

Noticing their still on the couch...

"Shall we take this upstairs" Jane whispered. Maura nods as they both are heading upstairs into Maura's bedroom.

Maura slowly unbuttoned Jane's shirt, kissing her along the way, all over her breasts and neck.

Jane moans into the sensation as she too takes off Maura's skirt.

Unzipping it down until it drops off Maura's hips as she reaches for her blouse and bra.

They both eventually gets out of their clothes and make their way to the center of the bed.

Jane hovering over Maura as she takes in all her beautiful lightly freckled-skin...caressing it slowly, seductively.

Kissing her way down to Maura's breasts, taking one nipple into her mouth while gently sucking on it and rubbing the other.

"Oooh Jane" Maura lazily drags out, feeling her heat building up as Jane teases her breasts.

Jane kisses back up to Maura's mouth, with passion while her left hand is gliding down towards her center core.

She inserts two fingers inside Maura's vagina, slowly moving them in and out while she continues to suck on her breasts and neck.

This is bringing so much pleasure to Maura, she holds on to Jane tightly as she feels herself extremely aroused and wet.

"Oooo, I'm coming Jane"!

"Just let go of it, Maur...I got you baby".

Jane holds onto Maura while she rides out her orgasm, pecking lightly kisses on her shoulders, arms, and forehead.

Jane looks at Maura in all her beautiful glory, and she KNOWS that she's not dreaming anymore, for Maura kisses her softly and whispers "I. Love. You. Jane. Rizzoli."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra A/N: Sorry guys for the sex-scene, it had to be done, now.
> 
> No more waiting for these two and Scored, if you picked Jane to 'crack' first in this little saga...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credits: Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, Jan Nash, and TNT Drama. My mistakes are mine, thanks!

After spending some blissful lovemaking throughout the night, Jane and Maura overslept.

The alarm went off but neither of the women broke their 'magic bubble' that they were in.

Angela, on the other hand was as giddy as she can be! After knowing that her daughter didn't go home last night, she quietly left out of Maura's kitchen from preparing a small breakfast for the two ladies.

Jane and Maura slowly awaken, tangled up in bedsheets and each other.

"Morning" Jane hoarse voice rose, placing pecks of kisses on Maura's forehead. "Good morning, sweetheart" Maura smiling and holding onto Jane.

 _'This is a dream come true and I don't want to wake from it'_ as Jane was thinking.

"How are you feeling? You slept okay last night"? Jane questioned.

Maura raising up to hover Jane "I'm MORE than okay, waking up with you holding me in your arms(kisses Jane), I'm so very happy right now Jane".

"Mmm, I'm glad. Waking up with you by my side in bed, is truly a dream come true". "I love you, Maura" as Jane kissed Maura all over her body.

"I love you too, Jane" Maura adds.

"Ah, I don't want to leave this bed right now" Jane says.

"Then don't" Maura replies. "Stay a little longer, I'll make us breakfast".

"Hmm, can I have bacon...the real bacon"? Jane says.

"Of course, the REAL bacon. Let me take a shower first, okay"...Maura grins.

"Alright. I'll go make some coffee though. Be right back" Jane happily gets up.

Maura smiles, kisses Jane again and heads to the ensuite bathroom. Jane goes downstairs to start the coffee.

Once Jane gets downstairs, she already smells food...breakfast food that is. _Ma has been in here...just great! 'Cats out of the bag now'!_ Jane wonders.

Oh well, so much for Maura cooking breakfast, Ma beat her to it... Jane sets the coffee maker on and heads back upstairs.

While she waits til Maura is out of the shower, she checks her phone.

No texts, no missed calls...YES! With that she listens to a little music on her playlist...

_'Don't wake me, I'm dreamin'_

_'Yes, I'm dreamin'_

_'Then just let me sleep, don't wake me up til my dream is complete'_

_'Yes, I'm dreamin'_

_'Just leave me alone, turn off the lights and unplug the phone'_

_'I can't get over, that fact that I'm with you'_

_'Now that I have you, I don't know what to do'_

_'Girl if I'm dreamin', I'm dreamin' bout you'_

_'About the things, that I like to come true'_

_'I been waiting for such a long time, for you to say that you would be mine'_

_'Now that you are here, here by my side, I can't control the way that I feel inside'_

_'Don't wake me, I'm dreamin'_

_'Girl don't wake me'_

With my earplugs still in my ears, I didn't notice Maura coming out of the shower.

As I'm bobbing my head from the song, she slowly crawls up towards me back in bed. I've suddenly turn around to my naked beauty with just a towel wrapped around her.

"Mmm" Maura kissing Jane. "I'm still glad that you're still in a good mood".

"Shucks Maur, with you on top of me naked and beautiful, I'll stay in a good mood" Jane huskily speaks. "By the way, obviously Ma already cooked breakfast, so why don't you go get dress while I go take a shower" as Jane kissing Maura back.

"Mmm, okay...my love" Maura says. With one more peck, both ladies goes their separate ways, getting ready for the day.

 _Meanwhile at Cafe One,_ "Psst, Nina" Angela waves over.

Nina spots Angela with a smile and heads on over to see what Angela wants.

"Hi, Mrs. Rizz-...Angela" Nina greets. "What's going on"?!

"It has FINALLY happened"! Angela blurts out.

"What's finally happened-"?..."Ooo, what...for real"?! Nina catches on to what Angela is inquiring.

Angela smiles and nods her head in a upward/downward motion.

"After Jane left my house, she told me that she was tired and going home", "But obviously she never went home, her car was still in Maura's driveway...and she DIDN'T stay with me"! Angela emphasizes her excitement.

Nina eyes bugs out as she is excited of hearing the news of her friends Jane and Maura together...finally! "I'm so relieved to hear that, in fact know that they're now together, Angela".

"Yes, and and now they can start their lives with each other now, without dreaming or fantasizing about it". "I'll tell Frankie and Vince when I see them later today" Angela concluded.

 _Back at Beacon Hill resident,_ Maura and Jane are dressed, have finished breakfast, and are carpooling to the precinct.

Once their parked at BPD garage, they take a moment, looking at each other to make sure that they're both not imagining this new love they've found in one another.

They lean over and linger in a slow kiss before pulling away ever so slowly, once they get out of the car still holding hands like schoolgirls, as they step into the elevator whispering softly amongst each other.

"I enjoyed our impromptu evening last night" Maura murmurs, staring into Jane's eyes.

"So did I" as Jane nuzzles her mouth against Maura's neck. Maura slows Jane's advances any further when she reaches her floor.

She pulls away with a peck to Jane's lips and mouthed "Call me later'? She smiles all the way to her office, while her lab techs looks on, knowing it had to be one 'Detective Jane Rizzoli' who really can put a smile like that on their boss's face!

Jane enters the Cafe, to speak with her Ma.

"Hey Ma" "Is Frankie and Korsak here yet"?

"Hi Janie" "No, not yet...why"?! Angela asks.

"Got some cold cases to go over with them, with" Jane shrugs her shoulders.

"Ah Janie, sweetie" Angela calls out softly.

"Yea Ma" Jane looks at her Ma.

"I know about you and Maura...and I'm pleased with that, okay" Angela interjects.

"Will talk later Ma"..."See ya okay" as Jane turns to leave, heading upstairs.

 _'Yep, I'm sure all of BPD knows now of me and Maura's relationship'_ Jane thinks as she steps upstairs to the Bullpen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Only a couple of more Chapters folks! Glad that Jane and Maura's dreaming has come true!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credited by Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, Jan Nash and TNT Drama....Mistakes are mine. *Thanks*

_**Homicide(Bullpen)Division** _

Jane sits at her desk thinking about how much DOES everyone knows of her and Maura's new relationship since she knows her Ma more than likely blabbed about it...

Sure she figured people may have been watching them, some making lewd remarks while others seems to think that they're already a couple. And since last night and early this morning, she and Maura have no problem showing their love. Besides, it's no one's business what they do outside BPD...

Just then Nina walks out from BRIC and informs/updates Jane of an particular cold case that she was helping Jane research on.

"Hey Jane" Nina smiles as she sees Jane at her desk.

"Hey Nina" Jane greets back. "Any new info on that Bailey case"?!

"Yes. There's seems to be a loophole containing an unusual type of chemical that has not been used in over two decades" Nina informs Jane.

"Hmm, this could be our only break in this case and to put it to rest. I'll call Maura on this to see where it leads us, okay"?! "Good work, Holiday" Jane beams. "Keep me posted".

"No problem, Jane...always glad to help" Nina says proudly.

As Nina heads back into BRIC, Frankie and Korsak comes in discussing whatever. Frankie spots Jane sitting at her desk, talking on the phone.

"Hey Maur, it's me. Nina has found some unusual chemical in our Bailey case, could you come upstairs and help us out"? "Okay, thanks...see in a sec".

Frankie walks closer towards Jane's desk as she hangs up the phone.

"Hey" Frankie and Korsak speaks.

"Hey, back to ya, Frankie...Korsak" Jane says back "You guys just got in"?!

"No, we been here about two hours ago" "Trying to help you solve that particular cold case you're working on". Frankie interjects.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate that" Jane says as she looks at both of the men. "Maura is on her way up to help us figured out what this unusual chemical is that has been found inside the victim"...

The guys nod their heads, just when Maura and Kent shows up.

Hi, everyone" Maura and Kent greets as they enter the bullpen.

She walks over to Jane's desk to read the file that Jane has given to her. As Maura looks over it as well as Kent, Nina pops back in from BRIC to get updated on Maura's findings.

"Hi Maura, Kent" Nina says walking over to Frankie's desk.

They gives a nod and keeps reading the files while Jane and the others wait patiently.

_'Piranha Solution, also known as Piranha Etch, is a mixture of sulfuric acid (H2SO4) and hydrogen peroxide (H2O2), used to clean organic residues of substrates. Because the mixture is a strong oxidizing agent, it will remove most organic matter, and it will also hydroxylate most surfaces (add OH groups), making them highly hydrophilic (water-compatible). Piranha solution must be prepared with great care._

_It is highly corrosive and an extremely powerful oxidizer. Surfaces must be reasonably clean and completely free of organic solvents from previous wash steps before coming into contact with piranha solution. Piranha solution should always be prepared by adding hydrogen peroxide to sulfuric acid very slowly, never in reverse. As piranha solution reacts violently with many items commonly disposed of as chemical waste if the solution has not neutralised, it must be left in clearly marked containers. Piranha solution is used to make glass hydrophilic by hydroxylating the surface, thus increasing the number of silanol groups on the surface._

_Piranha solution was named in part for the vigour of this first process, since large quantities of organic residues immersed in piranha solution are dehydrated so violently that the process resembles a piranha feeding frenzy. The second and more definitive rationale for the name, however, is the ability of piranha solution to "eat anything", in particular, elemental carbon in the form of soot or char. Piranha solution is very dangerous, being both strongly acidic and a strong oxidizer. Solution that is no longer being used should never be left unattended if hot. It should not be stored in a closed container. Attempting neutralization by adding bases can instead cause fast decomposition, which releases pure oxygen'._

Maura and Kent are shocked of what the actual discovery is!

"Everyone, the cause of death to a one Doctor Ben Bailey was accidental. He didn't realized that he shouldn't been mixing these chemicals above one hundred degree temperatures. It must be allowed to cool reasonably before it is used".

"So basically, Doctor Bailey killed himself, by accident"?! Jane inquires.

"Yes, that is correct Detective Rizzoli" Kent quickly says. "With himself being in Africa at the time, I presumed that he hasn't thought this out thoroughly or some sort"...

"Damn" the others whispers silently.

"Glad that I paid attention in chemistry class" Maura says looking to Kent as he agrees with her.

"Thank You, Doc" Korsak expressed. "We're more than likely wouldn't have ever figured that one out" "By the way, thank you too as well Jane and Nina, job well done" "Now that this case is solved, we'll put it in our final report".

"You're welcome Vince, anytime" smiles Maura.

Jane and Nina also accepts the credit too with a smile. Jane checks the time on her watch, Maura is speaking with Nina and the fellows are standing around talking amongst themselves.

Jane gets Maura's attention, as she walks over to the women.

"Hey, uh I'm going downstairs to get a bite to eat, you two want to join me"? Jane asks.

"Yea, sure" both Maura and Nina replies. "Let me go and get my purse" Maura realizes.

"No need, I got you covered" Jane smiles. The eye-sex scene that these two women just gave each other, it REALLY confirmed what Angela has informed them all about earlier of Jane and Maura's togetherness!

The ladies leaves the bullpen as the guys can't seems to wipe that smirk off of their faces...

* * *

 

_**Division One Cafe** _

Even though it's late in the afternoon, the Cafe is a bit busy.

The ladies spots Angela over at a table as she finishes wiping it off.

Jane and the others walks on over to her, "Hi Ma - Angela" the ladies greets.

"Oh hi girls, you here to get something to go"?! Angela inquires.

"Nah Ma, we're going to sit and eat" "Just need to relax awhile before going back upstairs" Jane informs her Ma.

"Okay, the usuals ladies"?! asked Angela.

"Yea, Ma - Angela" the ladies nodded.

Jane, Maura and Nina were talking over other cases and hoping to solve them before a new case comes up...

Angela comes back to the table with the ladies' order.

"Here you go, girls" Angela smiles.

"Thanks again, Ma - Angela" the ladies smiled back in return.

"Oh yeah ma, I forgot to 'thank you' for breakfast this morning" Jane apologises.

Nina was grinning while looking at them as Jane and Maura were thanking Angela.

"Ah Jane...Maura it was no problem...besides I'm happy for you too" Angela recited. "You two are 'together' right"?!

"Of course" as Jane and Maura looked into each other's eyes.

Nina was ecstatic watching them! "Aww, congratulation"!

"Thank you, Nina" Maura and Jane beamed. The ladies finished enjoying the rest of the late lunch break, talking about something or nothing at all. It was a nice distraction before going back to work.

Doing their best to be professional in the workplace, Jane and Maura agreed to hold off on their kisses until after work hours and back at home. Four more hours to go, was a long time for the ladies to wait...

They waved Angela bye and Jane and Nina headed back upstairs while Maura headed back to her office. She needed to finish up the rest of her paperwork and such, because later tonight she is REALLY in the mood to show Jane...her love, just how much she adores her!

* * *

 

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are mine, oops! Credits by Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, Jan Nash and TNT Drama.

It's after eight in the evening when Jane arrives at Maura's. She's tired but is really looking forward to being with her honey-blond, reality! She unlocks the door and locks it back as she unloads her badge, gun, and her jacket.

"Maur, I'm home" as Jane enters into the livingroom. She crashes on the couch and takes off her shoes, propping her feet up on top of the coffee table.

"Upstairs Jane, be down in a minute" Maura yells out. Maura already has been waiting for Jane. She heads downstairs, grabs a bottle of beer for Jane and red wine for her out of the fridge.

She walks on over to the beautiful brunette, gives her the beer and sits close to Jane, with her feet tucked under her legs. Jane pulls a vigorous amount of the liquid before she notice what Maura is wearing...

"WoW"! Jane reacts! As she stares at Maura from head to toe, she finds herself getting aroused, real fast! Maura leans over slowly, beginning to kiss Jane's lips.

It's soft, sweet, and gentle...no rush just wonderful. She moves on top of Jane's lap, wrapping her arms around her strong detective. Their kissing last until they have to come up for air, sucking and lightly biting each other's lips and neck.

"Mmm, what a very nice surprise" Jane voice turns deep and husky. "I've been wanting you all day"...she trails off, rubbing on Maura's thighs, back and hips.

"Mmm, so have I" Maura voice sounding seductress as she runs her fingers through Jane's unruly hair. "Since you already had dinner, I figured you would want some dessert, because I sure do"...

"Mmm, you've read my mind" Jane says as she continues to kiss and nibble on Maura's neck, lips and everywhere else. Soon Jane rises up with Maura's legs wrapped around her waist as they head upstairs...

"Ooo Jane" Maura says softly.

They enter the master bedroom, Jane closing the door with her foot and gently places Maura in the center of the bed. Words are no longer expressed as their body language and caresses filled the atmosphere.

Their eyes met in the moonlighted bedroom as they started grinding slowly with each thrust. Jane proceeding in peeling off Maura's lacey-burgundy negligee. Sucking as she went down towards Maura's hard pink nipples, down to her center core.

Maura moaned with every anticipation Jane was exploring, coming back up with her tongue sucking a bit harder but not so it hurted. Because tonight, it felt as though it was their very first time all over again...

* * *

 

_'These lips'_

_'Can't wait to taste your skin...baby'_

_'And these eyes'_

_'Can't wait to see your grin'_

_'Just let my love'_

_'_ _Just let my love adorn you'_

_'Please baby'_

_'You gotta know'_

_'You know that I adore you'_

_'These fists'_

_'_ _Will always protect you, lady'_

_'And this mind'_

_'Will never neglect you, baby'_

_'And this thing'_

_'Trying to break us down'_

_'Don't let that affect us, no baby'_

_'You just gotta let, my love'_

_'Let my love adorn you'_

_'Just adore you'_

_'_ _You got to know'_

_'Know that I'll adore you'_

_'Just that babe'_

_'_ _Let my love adorn you baby'_

_'Don't you let nobody, tell you different babe'_

_'Always adore you'_

* * *

 

"I love you, Jane" whispered Maura.

"I love you too, Maura" Jane whispered back.

"Jane" Maura's thinking as she looks at Jane...

"Yes, Maur" Jane says.

"I was wondering - hoping that you come and live with me - I want you to come stay with me, be mines forever" Maura ponders as she watches Jane reaction.

"Sure Maur" Jane tells her. "We have been knowing each other a good while and now that we're together, I don't see why we shouldn't"?

Maura smiles into their kiss and now she on top of Jane. She slowly kisses her way down Jane's breasts, giving them equally needed attention.

Jane moans and rubs Maura's back and squeezes her ass. Maura is dripping wet but she concentrates on pleasing Jane at the moment. She inches her way further down Jane incredible flat stomach, with her wet tongue trailing towards Jane's naval.

Jane is on the brink of explosion with ecstasy. Maura finishes trailing her tongue on downward to Jane's center core, where she licks, sucks and tongue fucks Jane until she orgasm!

After their blissful lovemaking once again, Jane and Maura laid in bed wrapped up into each arms, tangled in bedsheets and exhausted. Sleep came with ease as they held each other close, with Jane spooning Maura with her long strong arms around her waist. Maura had one hand on top of Jane's while the other hand was resting on her hip while the moonlight shines through the window.


	9. Chapter 9

**R &I**

* * *

 

There's a sliver of morning sunlight shining through the bedroom curtains as Jane and Maura lay in bed.

Since it's Saturday, the ladies has no need to get up just yet. This is how it's supposed to be, in love and wrapped up in holding each other in their arms. Maura stirs a little, nuzzling into Jane's neck and hair.

She loves this feeling, the scent that's uniquely Jane's. With her eyes still closed, Maura kisses softly on Jane's neck. This starts Jane to stir a bit, enjoying and relishing her honey-blond delight as she embraces her.

"Mmm, feels good"...Jane speaks lazily.

"Mmm" Maura moans as she continues her caresses on her lover's neck and throat.

Jane widening her eyes to see her lover raising on top of her, with piercing-predator eyes and a lustful hunger for some appreciative morning sex. Jane moves her hands on Maura's hips and back in circular motion as their kissing passion deepens.

Having morning sex with the one person you love, will never compare to a thousand lovers in a lifetime!

* * *

_**R &I** _

After the ladies finishes their shower separately, their back in the kitchen preparing brunch.

They're maneuvering in perfect harmony, as Angela comes into the kitchen.

"Hi girls" Angela greets.

"Hi Ma - Angela" Jane and Maura says.

"Maura, I went by the store earlier this morning. Saw the we were out of a couple of items for making dinner along with some fresh fruits and vegetables" Angela continued to say.

"Ah, thank you Angela. What do I owe you"? Maura replies.

"Oh shucks, nonsense Sweetie...I'm always happy to do it" explicit Angela. "What are you two making by the way"?

"Just grilled cheese and scrambled eggs" Jane says.

"You girls must have plans later on or something"? Angela inquiring.

"Not that I know of, Angela" Maura say while drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Yes, we do have plans - at least I made plans for me and Maura this afternoon" Jane quirp in. "It's a little surprise that I have planned with Maura...Ma".

"Oh Jane, really...I had no idea"?! Maura interest piqued. "Where are we going, if I may ask"?!

"That's why it's called a 'surprise' Maur" Jane explains. "Besides, you'll see after we finish eating - AND before you also ask, you're dressed perfectly for where we're going"...

"Ah I see, well I'll be on my way. I'm going by your brother's place...I'm sure he needs someone to cleanup his place" Angela says.

"Ma, Frankie's a grown man, I'm sure he can handle cleaning his own place...besides isn't he seeing Pamela or whoever"?! Jane interjects.

"Yes, but I'm still his mother. Pamela is a nice young lady I'm sure of, but I'm still going over and check" Angela says. "Anyway, with that in mind...I haven't had a chance to tell you girls that I'm so happy that you two has gotten closer" - while hugging Maura and Jane.

"Thanks, Ma - Thank you, Angela" Jane and Maura adds.

"Okay, I'll leave you girls to it then, and remember Jane...Family Sunday dinner tomorrow" Angela reminds Jane.

"I'll be here Ma, don't worry" Jane adds.

Angela waves bye, Jane closes the door while Maura hurries off upstairs to her bedroom, to redo her makeup and hair.

Jane also follows behind upstairs to go and get ready for the afternoon and evening...

_**R &I ** _

* * *

 

_'Sittin' here, in this chair...waiting on you'_

_'Ah baby, you see things my way...but not a word do you say'_

_'You don't even look my way'_

_'Girl I'm, spending my dimes...wasting my time'_

_'Talkin' until I'm black and blue...or can't you see'_

_'I want to get next to you'_

_'Dreams of you and I go sailin by, whenever your eyes met mines(And you're so fine)'_

_'And girl you make me feel so insecure, you're so beautiful and pure'_

_'Why must you be unkind, and tell me about your kind, blowing my mind'_

_'Girl my, my money is low and I know...that I can't take you to the fancy places, you might want to go'_

_'Still I want to get next to you'_

_'Girl, you can make me, shape me, take me...whatever it takes to please you'_

_'I'm willin' to do, 'cause you're my dream come true'_

_'I want to get next to you'_

_'I promise I'll never make you blue'_

_'Still I want to get next to you'_

* * *

 

_**R &I** _

As Jane sits and waits on Maura upstairs, she reminisces of a song that she heard some time ago.

 _'Someone as beautiful as Maura, why in the world does she wants someone like me'?! 'Beauty, brains and she's wealthy...hmph, what can I do to please her, show how much that I care for her'?! My little 'surprise' for her might make her laugh in my face_ '... as Jane's thoughts trails on.

"I'm ready" Maura calls out, descending down the stairs.

Jane gets up taking Maura by the hand, "Alrighty then...let's be on our way, shall we"?!

The drive takes about thirty minutes, as Jane and Maura enters to the Park.

"Oh Jane...it's a Carnival with a Circus Show" "I've never been to any of these" Maura says surprisingly!

"WoW, for real...not ever" Jane is shocked and a bit sadden of Maura's childhood so restricted!

"Not ever" "My parents would say that's it not appropriate of an Isles to be seen at these kinds of events" Maura sadly says.

 _'Damn'_ Jane thinks to herself.

"Well that's all about to change, my friend" "This place has every Carnival ride imaginable, plus wait until you see the Circus Show...it's a little different from ordinary Circuses but still entertaining" Jane pipes in.

The ladies walks toward the ticket booth lines, where's it a crowd today. As they're standing waiting to purchase their tickets, Maura's eyes are wandering everywhere as she takes in all of the festivities around her!

Jane watches the expression on her girlfriend's face, she realizes that she did good today and intend on showing Maura all of what Carnival life has to offer.

For times like these, Jane will make sure that her Maura is happy at every chance that she can make them.

"Okay, what should we ride first or whatever you want to do" Jane asks Maura, letting her choose the rides, game activities, and such.

Maura takes another look around, she looks toward the big ferris wheel.

"Right there, that huge thing with the seats looking like at a ski resort" as Maura's eyes sparkle and pointing at the ride!

"Okay, come on" Jane takes Maura's hands, heading to the said ride...

After hours on different types of rides, Maura trying out different types of Carnival foods, Jane winning some prizes at the Game booths, she and Jane heads to a showing under the Big Tent! Inside Maura was absolutely thrilled as they gather their seats to watch the introduction of the Performers and Acts.

What made this particular Circus so different from the others, it was none other than the famous **_Cirque Soleil_** , were all of their performances are Acrobatic Acts and it's spectacular music and artistry. Tonight's program is entitled _**'TORUK - The First** **Flight'**_ , which is basically the **'AVATAR'** movie.

All the pageantry, colors, and the realistic entertainment, the crowd was mesmerized! Jane watches Maura from the side, as she takes in all of what this spectacular show had to offer its audience and Jane couldn't be happier...

**_R &I _ **

* * *

 

It was well after one o'clock in the morning when Jane and Maura return home.

Maura carrying her favorite prized _Wonder-Woman_ stuffed doll, that she picked out after Jane had won the baseball toss at one of the game booths.

They had more stuff animal prizes but gave them away to some of the children there, at the booth or walking with their parents in a crowd.

"Did you have an okay time tonight" Jane questioned Maura.

"Tonight, Jane Rizzoli...I had one of the best times of my life" Maura expressed excitement! "And I owe it all to you" Maura walking to Jane in the foyer.

She puts her arms around Jane's neck and kisses her softly and sweet, Jane giving Maura control of where this will lead.

"Mmm, I'm glad" Jane holding Maura by her waist and hips. "I love you, Maura Isles...with all my heart" as Jane continues kissing her.

"I love you too, my Jane Rizzoli...with all of my heart as well" Maura says in between kisses.

The two ladies pause for a moment, with their foreheads pressed to one another and their eyes closed, just holding on to each other.

Soon though, they start making their way upstairs to retire from this evening but love-making is not a priority tonight...the women just felt content to just hold each other, for tonight is all about comfort and just being together, with no rush at all...none whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next Chapter, The Conclusion...


	10. Chapter 10

JANE'S POV

Where has the time went?! It seems like just yesterday, that Maura and I had finally come to realise our love for one another. Walks in the park, going on dates, doing spontaneous weekends out of the city, or just lounging on the couch or bed...

It took us some time to get our schedules sorted out, so we could spend time together after our official 'coming-out' to everyone. Ma was thrilled as well as Maura's mothers, Constance and Hope. Frankie said that he knew it all along and piqued Korsak about it. Nina and Kent was suspicious but didn't let on, fear of they may have stepped on some toes. Amused, Maura and I couldn't help but chuckled at their confession though...it shows of their respect for our privacy, thank you!

I'm standing here watching my wife, socializing with family members, friends, and colleagues. I love seeing her happy, after the near panic of organizing our fifteenth year wedding anniversary...with the caterers, the building space, the decorations, and our gifts to each other. I just told her to just relax, let Ma and her Mother fuss over that, let's just make sure that we have our gifts for one another. I've got Maura and myself, matching rings. They are actually the Vittora style rings, with crystal all around them. I'm hoping that she likes it, I'm sure whatever Maura has for me...I know that I'll love it.

MAURA'S POV

Being in panic mode, is not my idea of organizing our fifteenth wedding anniversary for Jane and I! To say the least, I'm much more calmer now as everything seems to be coming together, with the help from our Mothers. I'm truly happy with our lives together! Jane has been everything that I've imagine in a partner. I can't help but wink my eye at her as I see her watching me from across the room. Mmm, what she does to me...'FOCUS'!

I check with our guests, making sure anything and everyone is being accommodated. As I'm doing so, I slip away for a little privacy and noise reduction, checking up on our kids...Nathan and Natalie, with the Sitter. After speaking with them, and making sure that they go to bed on time, I let Tori know that their grandmothers will be there shortly.

Before I came back to the party, I'm making sure that I have Jane's gift. It's a Crystal Red Rose with Crystal petals...I sure hopes she likes it. Anyway, back to the event and to my love...where I last saw her at the Bar, now leaving the restroom. As I'm approaching her, our wedding song starts to play softly...and we're both staring at each other.

R&I

(MUSIC PLAYS SOFTLY)

There's something that I want to say  
But words sometimes get in the way  
I just want to show  
My feelings for you  
There's nothing that I'd rather do  
Than spend every moment with you  
I guess you should know  
I love you so

You are my lady  
You're everything I need and more  
You are my lady  
You're all I'm living for

There's no way that I can resist  
Your precious kiss  
Girl, you've got me  
So hypnotized  
Just say that you'll stay with me  
Cause our love was meant to be  
I promise to love you  
More each day

You are my lady, my love  
You're everything I need and more  
You are my lady  
You're all I'm living for

You are my lady, my love  
You're everything I need and more  
You are my lady  
You're all I'm living for

I love your shine, shine, shine  
Let's make it last until the end of time

You are my lady, my love  
You're everything I need and more  
You are my lady  
You're all I'm living for

R&I

"Maura, honey...I love you so much" Jane's whispers in Maura's ear before they slowly kiss, while they slow dance. With the music playing softly in the background, everyone watches the lovely couple slowly swaying in each other's arms. The aww's and oh's are heard from a distance to Jane and Maura, because right now they have zoned out everyone in the room and just focusing on one another.

"Oh, don't they look lovely together" Hope mentions to Angela and Constance as their sitting at the table.

"Yes, indeed" Constance replies with a nod and smile.

"They are simple gorgeous together, it looks as if they were marrying again" expressed Angela.

Jane is dressed in a cream-colored tuxedo pant suit with matching heel pumps, while Maura is wearing a knee-length, long sleeve cream-laced dress with the backout along with ankle-strapped heel pumps. They were a vision to behold on the dance floor.

"I can't wait to unclothed you out of that dress" Jane whispered seductively.

"Mmm, I can't wait neither" Maura softly spoken into Jane's ear.

After about five minutes in, the crowd soon joined the couple on the dance floor as well. Everyone were enjoying themselves as the evening got underway. Some upbeats dance tunes were played, some slow tunes, and a hint of latin music was heard throughout the rest of the night! It truly was a night for them to remember.

Before Jane and Maura left the party to continue their evening, Angela, Hope, and Constance approached them.

"Jane, Maura"... Angela spoke "We're heading home to relieve Tori, so we can get back to our grandbabies".

"Okay Ma-Angela, Constance-Mother" Jane and Maura knowledged. "Hope, We like to thank you for coming and helping out with all of this".

"Oh darling, it's no problem and I am glad that you and Jane included me" as Hope smiled and hugged Maura and Jane.

As the ladies hugged and kissed Jane and Maura, Constance spoke to Maura "Maura darling, don't forget our early brunch Monday alright"?!

"I won't Mother, talk to you soon" smiled Maura as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

After the three ladies left, Jane beamed with pride "I am the most luckiest woman in the world right now!" "My beautiful wife, my beautiful kids, and our extended family!"

Instead of answering Jane back, Maura turned around into Jane's arms and kissed softly yet deeply into her mouth.

"Hmm, yes...are you ready to go"?! Jane says.

"So, so ready sweetheart" Maura replied.

"How were our little munchkins, are they behaving themselves"? Jane added while walking with Maura.

"Yes, I spoke with them earlier before we went on the dance floor" "I'm grateful to Angela and my mother, to watch them for us until mid-morning tomorrow" Maura expressed.

"Good, let's say goodnight to our guest...shall we"?! Jane proposed.

"Yes" says Maura.

The evening was still young with Jane and Maura wanted to celebrate their love and exchanged their gifts to one another.

They personally hugged and kissed Korsak, Nina, Kent, and Frankie as their other guests were acquaintances and colleagues from BPD. They also thanked everyone, with a toast for coming and helping them to celebrate their anniversary and to stay and finish enjoying the party. Everyone cheered and congratulated them as Jane and Maura exit to leave.

R&I

After Angela and Constance called to let Jane and Maura know that they are with the children now and that they're asleep, Maura and Jane settled in bed, naked above the sheets...enjoying pure, raw, and unadulterated love-making.

"Ah, you make me so happy" "These past years and years to come, spending it with you makes me the most blessed woman ever...I love you, Maura" Jane sweetly expressed to Maura.

Her palm settling on Jane's face, "Mmm...my love, my heart's desire, you will always be the love of my life forever" Maura softly spoke "I love you forever more, Jane". Soft kisses were exchanged along with holding one another.

Before their late night evening came to rest, the ladies exchanged their gifts to each other. The look on both of their faces expressed the amount of care, time, dedication, and love as the ladies were shimmering in tears. Jane placed one of the matching rings on Maura wedding finger while Maura placed the identical one on Jane's wedding finger. Maura revealed to Jane the Crystal Red Rose with Crystal petals.

"You, Maura Isles-Rizzoli is my forever more and I'm grateful to have you in my life...happy anniversary, sweetheart" Jane spoken softly to Maura before kissing her on the lips.

"And you, Jane Rizzoli-Isles is my forever more and in which I am truly happy since our first encounter...happy anniversary my love" Maura whispered before kissing her wife passionately. They held each other in a tight embrace while again kissing passionately, on into the night...

"Nana, Grandmother" shouted the twins as they ran in the hallway, downstairs to the kitchen...where Angela and Constance were having coffee and preparing breakfast for them.

"Oh my darlings" "My babies" greeted Constance and Angela. The two five year olds came bustling as their grandmothers reached for them. Hugging and kissing their chubby cheeks, the grandmothers couldn't be any happier! Both of the children were similar to Jane in every way except for their eyes, with that dark curled unruly hair and slim build. As for their eyes, golden-hazel eyes like Maura and their personalities, Nathan acted more like Jane as well as Natalie acted more like Maura.

"Are we having pancakes and bacon"?! Nathan questioned excitement.

"Why, yes we are along with some scrambled eggs, mixed fruit yogurt, and milk" Angela announced.

"Yuck, yogurt Nana, could I have some fruit-loops instead?!" denounced Nathan.

"Yeah thank you Nana, Grandmother" Natalie says excitedly, who loved the breakfast selection.

"No, young man" "Besides, your sister will tell on you for having them" whispered Constance with a chuckled.

"Can we watch a Disney movie after breakfast?!" Nathan addressed.

"You two certainly may, Nathan" Angela nodded.

After the kids finished with their breakfast, they headed towards the sofa, getting their beanbag pillows out to sit on them. They're very clever little kids and once they stopped their little disagreement with each other, they both decided on watching 'Disney's Cars'. While Angela and Constance watched their grandkids looking at television, Jane and Maura walked in.

"We're home" shouted Jane.

Before Angela and Constance could say anything, the kids jumped from the sofa running towards their parents. Constance and Angela just had to admire and laugh at the action.

"Mama" "Mommy" shouted the kids. They rushed into Jane's arms as she took a hold of them in her arms with hugs and kisses.

"Hello, my little munchkins" "Oh I'm so happy to see you two" Jane excitedly replied.

"Hello, mommy's love-bugs" "We're you two good for Nana and Grandmother"?! questioned Maura as she hugged and kissed her babies.

"Yes, Mom" both twins said in unison, with a slight eye roll. The adults chuckled at the kids actions.

"Again, thanks Angela, Mother for watching them for us" replied Maura.

" Yeah, thanks Ma...Constance" Jane expressed.

"Anytime, both of you know that" says Angela.

"It was no problem, I assure you" spoke Constance.

After the breakfast was finished and the kitchen up, Angela and Constance left heading back to the guesthouse.

Later on though, all of the family would be over for Sunday dinner and Constance had an early flight the following Monday.

R&I

"Maura darling, I've made a decision to stay in the States permanently" "And since I'm getting up in age, I know that I need to be around my grandchildren more" Constance spoken.

To Maura's surprise, she was expected that her mother would be staying in the States near her and her family. After all, it would give her children and her mother a closer bond than they've had in the past.

"Mother, I am thrilled of this news" "Are you staying here in Boston"?! Maura replied.

"Yes I am" "I should be back here within the next two weeks, to sort out my business affairs in Europe" Constance stated. "In the meantime though, I'll be making arrangements with the Isles Foundation upon my stay and have them managed the overseas affairs as I see fit".

"Okay Mother, I'll help in any way I can for the transition" Maura replied.

"Thank you, sweetheart" Constance took a sip of her tea.

When Maura got back from seeing her Mother at the airport...Jane, Angela, and the kids were in the family room watching television.

"Mommy" shouted the kids as they ran towards her.

"I'm back everyone" Maura says as she kisses her children.

"Hey sweetie" Angela says.

"Hi babe" Jane greets "Did you and Constance have a pleasant brunch"?!

As the kids ran back to watch television, Maura sat next to her wife...giving each other another kiss.

"Everything is going to be okay" "My mother announced that she will be moving here to the States permanently and living here in Boston" Maura expressed.

"That's great...right"?! Jane questioned Maura.

"Why yes Jane" "She can now be able to spend time with her grandkids and with me" Maura says. Jane gives her a hug for support of this news.

"I'm so happy for you, honey" "And the kids are going to love it" Jane expressed excitement.

"Oh Maura, that is great news" Angela replies. "Now I'll have a even better friendship and support from Constance".

As Jane and Maura giggled at Angela's statement, the twins jumped into their parent's arms.

"Ah, whoa there little man" Jane says kissing his forehead and her daughter's who is sitting on Maura's lap.

"Did you say that grandmother is going to be with us soon"?! Nathan and Natalie questioned.

"Yes, sweetheart" "And I couldn't be anymore happier" Maura smiled while kissing her babies.

"Awe you two, I just love your love for each other" Angela says while watching her family. After all, family is where the heart is, with the love, warmth, and comfort...who could ask for anything more.

-The End -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks everyone for hanging in there with this particular fic. Sorry if it's not what you've expected...oh well


End file.
